


Mama's Help

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Mama Lily & Baby Yocchan [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Creampie, Diapers, F/F, Frottage, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Missionary Position, Mommy Kink, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Riko helps take care of her little demon.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Mama Lily & Baby Yocchan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mama's Help

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not connected to _Little Demon._

Yoshiko whimpered, looking down at the barely visible, little tent in her diaper. She was simply playing around and snuggling with her Riko nesoberi on Riko's bed when suddenly, she got an erection. It was totally random. Yoshiko wasn't doing anything sexual or even thinking of anything of the sort; it just happened. Of course, it was normal for such things to happen, but as she became more aware of what was going on with her body, Yoshiko began to think of naughty things.

She whimpered once more, but a bit louder so the monitor could pick it up. In the kitchen, Riko heard the cry from her side of the monitor as she was preparing a bottle. Luckily, she didn't get to pouring anything in yet or even taking out the milk, so she could quickly attend to her baby. Riko ran over to her room as fast as she could. She opened the door slowly, peeping in a little.

"Yocchan?" Riko cooed softly, her voice filled with a bit of concern.

"Mama...?"

The older girl walked over to Yoshiko and crouched down in front of her. She cupped her cheek and gave her a gentle smile. "What's wrong, baby?" Yoshiko looked down with a blush. Riko followed and noticed the slight bulge in her diaper. She smiled a little.

"What happened, baby? Did my little Yocchan start getting all tingly?" she purred, gently rubbing her penis through her diaper. Yoshiko hugged her Riko nesoberi and gave her Mama a small nod. "Oh, baby girl~ You know Mama allows you to play with yourself, right?" The younger girl blushed harder and nodded again, letting out a whimper. Riko let out a giggle. "But Mama knows that you like it when she plays with you, huh?" Yoshiko whined, bucking her hips a little into Riko's hand. "That's a good girl... Come here, baby. Let Mama take care of you."

Riko picked up Yoshiko and laid her down across her lap before gently undoing her diaper. The Riko neso was placed to the side so she wouldn't get dirty.

Her shaft sprung out of its confinements eagerly, much to Riko's amusement. "There we go~ That feels much better, doesn't it, baby?" Riko leaned down and place a gentle kiss atop Yoshiko's head as she carefully wrapped her hand around her little demon's shaft. She pulled back and gave Yoshiko a caring smile, beginning to slide her thumb around her tip. Quite a bit of precum was already coming out, making a nice lubricant. Yoshiko let out a soft hum of pleasure. Riko slowly started to move her hand up and down Yoshiko's shaft, causing her little one to buck her hips a little. "There we go~ That's it~ Good girl, Yocchan~" she praised, making a shiver go down her spine and straight to her nether regions. Her cock twitched a little.

The redhead smiled a bit, knowing what praise did to the younger girl. Yoshiko loved being Riko's good girl and getting praised by her. It made her happy and, during sex, more aroused. "You're such a good girl, Yocchan... You're Lily's good girl, aren't you~? Mama's hand feels good, doesn't it? My good baby girl~" Riko sped up as Yoshiko's precum made her slicker. Yoshiko was whimpering and whining in pleasure, panting a bit as Mama helped her get closer to orgasm. And just like that, Yoshiko came.

Strands of semen squirted out of her tip and onto her stomach. "Oh?" Riko let go of her penis as she finished cumming. "Baby went cummies before Mama said anything, huh?" she giggled, wiping some cum off Yoshiko's stomach with her finger before sticking it into her mouth. "You usually wait."

It wasn't like Yoshiko wasn't allowed to cum without permission; she could cum whenever she pleased, but Yoshiko was fond of Riko telling to be a good girl and cum for her and usually waited until then.

"Mama..." she whined, wanting more. She wanted Mama to put it inside her. She wanted Mama's cock. Riko simply smiled and got Yoshiko off her lap. She laid her back on the ground before shuffling out of her pants and underwear. Her dick popped out quickly, ready to make love to her baby girl. She placed herself above Yoshiko, grasping both their dicks in one hand. It was easy to see the size difference then.

Yoshiko was about 13 centimeters (Rounded up from 12.7 cm; about 5 inches) while Riko was about 18 centimeters (Rounded from 17.78 cm; about 7 inches). Riko was also bigger in terms of girth, too, but by just a few millimeters.

The older girl rubbed their shafts together, making Yoshiko let out a few whines. Riko herself let out a groan or two as well. When she pulled away, the younger girl immediately missed Riko's touch.

Then, Riko began playing with her slit. Yoshiko squeaked a bit, causing Riko to let out a soft "sorry." She ran two fingers along her wetness, humming softly before she spoke. "You're wet, baby... You got nice and wet for Mama, didn't you? Such a good girl..." She slipped her middle finger inside to test how ready she was inside. Yoshiko let out another squeak before whimpering in pleasure. She squeezed around her, much to the older girl's amusement. She used her finger to caress the roof of her little demon's heat, slightly putting pressure on where she knew her sweet spot was. Yoshiko bucked her hips a little, wanting more. "M-Mama...!" she whined. Riko smirked as she pulled her finger out, licked it clean, and then took hold of her cock. Yoshiko's own penis throbbed as she watched Riko position herself at her entrance. Then, she started to enter her.

Yoshiko gasped a bit, grasping onto the sheets. "That's it. There we go, baby... You're doing so good for Mama..." When Riko became fully sheathed, she lowered herself and gave Yoshiko a gentle kiss.

"You're such a good girl, Yocchan... Mama loves you..."

"Wuv Mama, too..."

Riko slowly began pulling out and just as carefully pushed back inside, creating a gentle rhythm of thrusts.

"Mmn...!"

Riko slowly began to pick up the pace, knowing that the slow one wouldn't be very satisfying for long. Yoshiko let out a small moan as Riko started to purposely hit her sweet spots. Then, she wrapped her hand around Yoshiko's shaft and began to play with her there, too. The younger girl grasped the sheets, her mind filling with nothing but her Mama Lily and pleasure. Riko smiled at the girl under her, leaning down to kiss her neck. She nipped at her throat, leaving a love bite or two along her neck and collarbone. She liked marking her baby. It showed that she was hers.

Riko was always gentle with Yoshiko when she was feeling like Lily's little demon rather than her usual self. She was timid and got easily overwhelmed when she was little. Yoshiko didn't talk much, so if she needed something, Riko would have to figure it out through her body language; not that it was difficult for her. Riko could easily read her in every situation, little or not. 

Yoshiko let out a soft, but needy moan, wanting her Lily to do her harder. The older girl understood that and began moving faster and harder, causing Yoshiko to tighten around her more. She kept clamping down on her penis and that showed her that she was feeling good.

"M-Mama...! Mama...!"

"Mmhm, Mama's right here. You're doing so well, Yocchan~ You're taking Lily so well~"

Yoshiko purred happily, enjoying the praise as she came closer and closer to cumming. 

She felt so full and tight with Riko inside her, but she loved it. Riko always knew where to thrust to make her squeal. Her penis throbbed in the older girl's grasp as she continued to play with her.

Riko knew that Yoshiko was going to cum. She just needed something to push her to that point and Riko knew just what to do.

"Does my Yocchan wanna go cummies for Mama? Do you wanna be a good girl for Lily and go cummies? Come on, Yocchan. Cum for me. Cum for Mama."

Yoshiko squealed as she came, squirting more cum onto her stomach and covering Riko's dick with her quim. Riko also reached her limit, starting to fill Yoshiko with her semen.

"That's it. That's my good girl... You're such a good girl, Yocchan..." she panted, gently cupping Yoshiko's face. She rubbed her cheek with her thumb and smiled. "You did so well, baby." She pulled out, causing some of her cum to escape and drip out of her.

Yoshiko panted as Riko cleaned them her up and re-diapered her. She picked her up and sat her on her lap, in which Yoshiko leaned into her and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Almost immediately, she fell asleep, exhausted from their special playtime. The older girl put a pacifier into her mouth and Yoshiko started suckling on it soon after.

"You did so well, baby," Riko whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight, my little demon. I love you..."


End file.
